Don't Love Me
by Live For Your Dreams
Summary: She thought she loved and yet in the arms of his brother she realizes that it was not love. Yet she can't stand to be loved and hurt again so as He slowly kisses her tears pour from her eyes as she whispers, "No me ames."
1. A Story Begins

The wind slowly caressed her pale skin and made her ebony locks dance. She sat on a bench in the courtyard of her college. She had just been assigned to write about the most meaningful experience of her life. A light giggle spilled from her light pink lips as she pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"The most meaningful moment of my life?" she whispers to herself. "That's easy."

Picking up the pen she began to write of her high school days. They were filled with depression, pain, sorrow, death, but in the darkness of those time she knew there was one thing that was her light. Her first love.

This is her story.


	2. Rape, Death Of Love and Fighting for a L...

The wind blew fiercely against her. Branches reached out and marred her skin with scratches. The blood trickle down her arms, legs, and face. Tears mixed with the blood seeping into cuts with a burning sensation. She ran away from the sense. The pain and the betrayal. Should couldn't believe he'd do this to her. After what he did to her just one week ago.

Flashback

Kagome was sitting in the hot spring soaking away the dirt and blood.

'We got another shard at least. Inuyasha seemed distracted though'

A low growl echoed through the clearing. Kagome's head shot up. She stood up and ran out of the hot spring and wrapped a towel around her.

She opened her mouth to scream, "INU"

A clawed hand covered her mouth. Her body tensed at the contacted. She looked up and saw silver hair. Slowly she relaxed and the hand fell. She turned around to see Inuyasha but it wasn't her Inuyasha it was his full demon form. He grabbed her and pushes her to his body as he sniffed her neck. He ran his other hand across the top of the towel and ripped it off. He pushed her down and started to remove his clothing. Kagome realized what he was going to do.

She begged him to stop. "Inuyasha please stop you don't want me. You love Kikyo."

Inuyasha growled, "No...I... want...you..."

Finally stripped of his clothing he rammed his manhood into her forcefully. Kagome cried out in pain as he took away her virginity.

Inuyasha smacked her and head against a rock and shouted, "Shut up my little bitch."

Kagome lost all thought and slipped into the darkness.

Of course he apologized. He said it was because she was in heat and he couldn't control himself. He gently leaned down and caressed her lips softly.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. Please forgive me. I love you and want to spend my life with you.'

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the sorrow and regret.

"I forgive Inuyasha," she whispered. "I love you too and would love to spend the rest of my life with you.'

Yet one thing cause Kagome uncertainty.

"What about Kikyo?"

"Kikyo is no longer the woman I loved. She fails to compare to your beauty. Kindness, power, and love."

He took his hands and placed them on her face and made her look straight at him.

"I love you Kagome. I love you for you not for who your soul once was. I love Kagome of the future. The Kagome who freed me and has stood by me no matter what I've done. I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears she had never heard of something so sweet.

"And I love you Inuyasha. I don't care if you're a half demon. If you weren't you would be my Inuyasha. Remember I love you just the way you are for your flaws and for your strength. I love my half demon Inuyasha."

Looking into each other eyes they shared a kiss. One of love and one that would capture the meaning of true, pure love.

End of Flashback

'That asshole after that how could he just go to her and kiss and caress her?'

Kagome's legs burned with an aching pain for her to stop. She refused to stop until she was far enough away from that man.

Flashback

Kagome climbed out of the well. She had just gotten done tell her family she was going to stay here with Inuyasha. She looked around and spotted one of Kikyo's soul collectors. Fear shot through her as she followed it. Soon she could hear voices. She knew these voices and one was of her love. She used her miko powers to conceal her present and scent. She gasped at what she saw. Inuyasha caressing the dead women. What caused the most pain though were the words being exchanged.

"Inuyasha to you really love the reincarnation of mine."

"Of course not Kikyo. I am just using her so she'll stay here longer and collect the jewel shards. Then we can go through with our plan. Kill her and bring you back to life."

Kikyo smiled and grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Kagome couldn't take this and she ran.

End of Flashback

Kagome finally stopped running. She fell down and just cried. Her body shook with sorrow. She felt as if she was empty. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream shot out and resounded in the forest. Kagome forced herself to get up and ran towards the cream. She stumbled into a clearing a saw a young child about to be attacked by a huge bear demon. Kagome cursed her luck for forgetting her bow and arrow. She saw the demon going in for the kill and she threw herself in front of the child.

'The child should live. She probably has a family that cares and loves her. She should live. I can die happy now.'

She saw the child's eyes fill with tears as Kagome took the full force of the attack. A gash appeared across Kagome's stomach. Then a yellow whip flew out and decapitated the demon. A haunting figure approached Kagome. She saw long silver hair piercing amber eye. She saw him look at her with disgust.

'I bet I don't look so pretty with a huge gash and blood pouring from it."

"Sesshomaru," she whispered as once again she fell into darkness.

Sesshomaru looked at the human. She was the one that traveled with his 'brother'. Where was he now? And why did this human sacrifice herself for Rin?

"Pretty lady saved Rin. Can Lord Sesshomaru save her?"

Sesshomaru looked at the human and decided he would repay her but letting her live. He pulled out Tensiga put it would not work. Having no other choice he picked the human up and told Rin to follow him back to camp.

Jaken immediately jumped up and bowed to his lord.

"Jaken take Rin and ride with her on Ah Un back to the castle."

"Of course my Lord."

Sesshomaru flew up into the sky hold Kagome in his arms as he headed back to his castle.

'Maybe I could heal her and she could become Rin's teacher.'

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's face.

He said to himself, "She's was quite beautiful for a human."

But there was something strange about her and couldn't figure out what. He also pondered why she wasn't anywhere near his 'brother' and why she had saved Rin. He decided he would get his answers as soon as she was healed.


	3. His Touch Only Brings Back The Pain

_"I love you Kagome. I love you for you not for who your soul once was. I love Kagome of the future. The Kagome who freed me and has stood by me no matter what I've done. I love you, Kagome."_

Those words haunted her, consumed her very being. He had told her he loved her. Yet he betrayed her. She couldn't even feel pain or sorrow. She body was numb her spirit broken into millions of pieces.

_"I love you Kagome. I love you for you not for who your soul once was. I love Kagome of the future. The Kagome who freed me and has stood by me no matter what I've done. I love you, Kagome."_

Yet she couldn't escape these words. She ran through the darkened room. The words play over and over again. Following her, hunting her.

_"I love you Kagome. I love you for you not for who your soul once was. I love Kagome of the future. The Kagome who freed me and has stood by me no matter what I've done. I love you, Kagome."_

She ran as fast as she could search for one thing. Sweat fell from her face.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha."

_"I love you Kagome. I love you for you not for who your soul once was. I love Kagome of the future. The Kagome who freed me and has stood by me no matter what I've done. I love you, Kagome."_

An escape. She continued running from the chanting voice.

_"I love you Kagome. I love you for you not for who your soul once was. I love Kagome of the future. The Kagome who freed me and has stood by me no matter what I've done. I love you, Kagome."_

She felt his breath upon her neck and she spun around she gasped. Then a let out a scream.

As he continued to carry the girl her scent hit him. He smelled something a little spicey.

'Oh no the girls in heat.'

Sesshomaru felt great need fill him. He didn't understand how this one little girl could make him want to lose all control.

'I must not let this girl make me weak. I can't not give into needs. She is only human and therefor not worthy of me.'

Sesshomaru still had the little miko in his arms and he descended to his castle

The castle was atleast six stories tall and was made out of a beautiful black stone the gleamed under the full moon.

Sesshomaru knew he needed to be alone with the young girl to ask her questions. He wanted no inturuptions.

"Jaken, take Rin to her room and then do not bother me."

"Yes my Lord," she replied.

Sesshomaru took the miko to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. The girl had intrigued him like no other. In battle she had shown no fear towards him. And she was very loyal. Why she was loyal to the half-witted 'brother' of his, he could not understand. Yet she had not been with his 'brother' when she found him. Could that mean she had finally seeen his 'brother' for what he is? Did she finally see he was not worthy of her loyalness?

Suddenly he heard a hitch in the girls breathing. She was covered in sweat. It semmed to him she was having a nightname.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha."

He had her her whisper. So he had been right his brother was the cause of her leaving. He knew hed had to wake her from her nightmare.

'No one deserve to be haunted in one's dreams.'

He leaned over her face. As he did the girl's eyes flew open and she gasped. And a blood-curtailing scream could be heard echoing throughout the castle.

Sesshomaru's ears ached with an unbelieveable amount of pain. His ears were very sencative. He needed to stop this noise. His hand flew out and covered the young girls mouth.

"Never let a scream like that out anywhere near me."

Kagome's heart pounded against her chest yet she could not feel any fear. Sure there was nervousness but no fear.

Seeshomaru smelt a spike in her scent. He'd didn't like the smell over powering her natural scent. It had smelt like spring showers and roses. Before he knew what he was doing he nuzzeled her neck. Her scent was intoxacating. It lulled him into a very peacefull stated.

Kagome instantly relaxed at his touch.

Sesshomaru feeling Kagome had relaxed started to lick her neck right where he would mark his mate.

**'Take her now!'** screamed his inner beast needing to release.

'No, she's not wrothy of me.'

**'It doesnt matter Iwe need release.'**

'I would never touch a human like that.'

He heard his beast growl but ingored it. She looked at her face. Beautiful blue-gray eyes filled with confusion. A tiny nose perfectly sculped to her angular face. A strong but femine chin. And beauiful pink lips that looked as soft as roses petals. He wanted no needed to feel those lips against his. So he leaned over and gently kissed her lips. A bust of flavor exploed on his mouth. She tasted of strawberriers and fine wine. He wanted to never forget that tasted. He ran his tounge acroos her bottom lip. She opened up and he explored every part of her mouth. He growled in pleasure and he felt her own tounge play with his. Thus began the war. He place a clawed hand on her waist. He pulled back and once again as gently as he could kissed her.

Kagome felt his lips softly fall upon hers and she could feel the desire behind them. She felt his tounge againts her lip. She open and let his tounge explore her mouth. She decided to be bold and gently pressed her tounge against his. And so the war began. As her placed his hand on her waist pleasure eruppeted in her. He pulled back and she looked up at him. He leaned forward once again and softly kissed her again. Yet the gentle and tenderness of that kiss only brought back the memory of Inuyasha's kiss. Remembering he had kissed her just like that brought tears to her eyes.

As the tears flowed from her eyes, she pulled back and whispered, "No me ames."


End file.
